


Time for a bath (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), based on a drawing by @lonelypalmtree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: All of the events in Shiganshina, along with the duty Hanji has to carry were too much on her. And Levi got to see that tired, depressed, broken side of her when giving her a bath.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Time for a bath (levihan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelypalmtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelypalmtree/gifts).



After knocking for a few more times, Levi’s Had enough.

“Oi Hanji!”, he said as he opened the door of her room.

And then he saw her.

She was a mess.

No, not the after-so-many-experiments-with-titans kind of mess.

It was something else.

Something he wished he would never see on her.

Was he thinking nonesense though?

After all those events.

Those losses.

How did he not expect her to be like that?

To be helpless.

Depressed.

Broken.

He slowly aproached her, wanting to help her in any way possible.

Maybe a hot bath would help?

“Hanji”

“Hey Hanji”

She slowly looked up at him with her remaining eye.

‘That bandage is already too bloodied’ he thought.

“You smell like shit”

Usually, he’d earn a small chuckle from her, maybe some teasing about his clean freak self too.

But this time.

Nothing came out.

She still had that numb look in her eye.

So he decided to take another step.

And pick her up to the bathroom.

She didn’t even resist.

Unlike other times where she’d fight for her dear life until he knocks her out.

He missed that old Hanji.

And he’ll do his best to bring her back.

“Let’s get you bathed, shall we?”

It was quiet.

Too quiet for Levi when it’s Hanji who’s with him.

She looked so vulnerable.

How could she not be?

Her squad

Who dedicated their hearts until their last breath.

Moblit

Who was her loyal assistant, whom she survived because of.

Erwin

Her.. no, their dear commander and great friend.

All of them are dead.

And not only that.

She’s now the commander of the survey corps.

And with all those deaths, she feels like she’s unfit for that position.

For that huge responsibility.

It hurts Levi to even think about her pain.

After taking the bandage off her eye, he started to carefully clean that wound.

“This might sting”, he told her and she slowly nodded.

She did flinch a bit as he wiped off the blood.

‘This eye may not be working anymore’

When done, he started rubbing her body with soap.

And as he washed it off, she started whimpering.

It broke his heart.

How the water is colliding with her tears.

How her sobs echo in the calm atmosphere.

How the usually goofy Hanji he knew and loved.

The only person he has left in his life.

Is crying in front of him.

“I can’t!

I c-can’t do th-this anymore!

H-how can I be chosen f-for such a position?

I-I’m not fit for a commander

I-I’m....I’m.....”

She couldn’t even finish her words as her voice cracked.

Not being able to hold it anymore.

She broke down.

Screaming and crying.

As Levi watched in pain.

He couldn’t stand still.

How could he?

Not minding his clothes getting wet.

He held her in his arms.

Hugging her tightly.

Holding her dearly to him.

She did the same.

Holding him back.

Afraid to lose him just like she lost everyone else.

Hugging him just as tight.

As she continued let it all out on his chest.

He was gently rubbing her back, trying his best to soothe her.

“Shhh.... it’s gonna be okay, Hanji.

I know it’s hard.

But I also know you’re strong and capable of it.

You’re gonna be a great commander.

I know it, and so does Erwin.

It’ll be alright”

Slowly, she calmed down.

But they still didn’t let go of each other.

She looked at him, eyes still teary.

“I’ll try.

I’ll try my best.

For you. For them.”

With a small smile, he replied:

“That’s the Hanji I know”

As she nuzzled over him with a smile of her own.

“But before that, we gotta dry ourselves, My clothes are soaking wet and it’s so fucking uncomfortable”

She let out her unique chuckle that never fails to make his day.

Despite the obstacles, they’ll always stay together.

In a way or another.

They’re gonna make it through this cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> It was such an honor for me to write this one, becase the artist herself of a drawing about it was the one to reqest it, looking at you, palm.  
> I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
